Lots Of Surpries This Year
by KitKat92585
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Goode high school for his second year. All the girls inn the school have crushes on him. What will happen when he finds out that Annabeth is coming to school with him? Will people take it calmly or will they stop at nothing for them to break up? And what kinds of surprises are awaiting them in the coming year? Read to find out! Also, my first Fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1:A new school, A new Day

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I hope that you like it and enjoy it. Please review and leave some comments on how I did. If there are any suggestions that you have or ideas, you may say and try to work it into the story. If there is anything that I need to improve on then please do comment. Without further or do my Percabeth fan fiction!**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ _._ I started to hit things on my nightstand until I finally found my alarm clock and turned it off. Today was another boring Monday at Prison School A.K.A. School. This was my second year in the same school, Goode High school and to me it was a very big accomplishment. Anyways a few seconds later my mom started knocking on the door and yelling "Perseus Jackson get out of bed now or you're going to be late for school again!" with that I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When the water was coming down on me I felt so refreshed (seeming as I am the son of Poseidon). When I got out of the shower I put on a set of clean clothes. Today I was wearing sea green V-neck t-shit, a pair of skinny jeans, my sky blue jacket and a pair of green converse. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table with my step-dad (Paul Blofis) who is also my English teacher. My mom was making blue waffles, when I sat down my mom set down a plate of blue waffles and I started eating it. After I was done eating I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door saying good bye to my mom in the process. My step-dad had left a little earlier for school today so I took the subway to school.

 ** _Paul Blofis' POV_**

Today I left a little earlier to school because Annabeth was transferring from San Francisco and didn't tell Percy because it was a surprise. Annabeth and I arranged for me to pick her up from the hotel she was staying at and have myself show her around and find her locker before Percy got to school. As I picked up Annabeth from the hotel she said "good morning" to me and we drove off to the high school in silence. When we got there I dropped her off in front of the school and went off to park my car in the teachers parking area. When I got into the school Annabeth had already gotten her schedule from the office and was trying to decipher her time table. When she looked up at me I told her to hand me her schedule and I read her what she had and she then wrote down in Ancient Greek because she can read that better. After that I showed her to her locker where she put her book in nicely and then I showed her around the school. When I was done giving her the tour there was 5 minutes till the bell so I rushed off to my classroom.

 ** _Annabeth's_**

This morning I woke and took a shower and put on a grey owl shirt with new skinny jeans, my silver owl earrings and a red pair of converse. Later on (Percy's step-dad) came and picked me up and I said "Good Morning" to him. We had arranged that he will pick me, give me a tour of the school and show me my locker all before Percy got here so that I could surprise him. dropped me off in front of the school while he went to park his car. I walked into the school and there were only a few people here and there as I made my way to the office. When I entered the office there was a very nice lady sitting behind the desk and I said "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new here. Could I please get my schedule?". She typed in a few things on her computer and out of the printer came my schedule and she handed it to me and I thanked her for it. I walked out of the office and started to try and decipher my schedule since I am Dyslexia. After a few minutes came over and read my schedule to me and I wrote it down in Ancient Greek instead. After that he took me to my locker and I neatly put in my books into the locker. Then he gave me a tour of the school and by the time we were done the tour there was 5 minutes till the bell rang. I quickly thanked him and he rushed back into his classroom to set up before the bell rang. As soon as I went to my locker the whole hallway became quiet and I just noticed that the hallways were filled with people. Then I saw Seaweed Brain.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update regularly. If you have any ideas that you might want in the story please feel free to comment and please tell me if I need to fix anything I am open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2:You Have A Girlfriend?

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 of my fan fiction. If you have any suggestions feel free to post it and I will try to fix it. Also, if you have any ideas that you may want in the story please feel free to post that idea and I will try to combine it in to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and without further or do I present Chapter 2 of my Percabeth fan fiction!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:You Have A Girlfriend!?  
**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

As I walked into school today I was thinking of how much I missed her and all the fun times we had. When I walked in to the school I saw my friends and caught up with them and also when I walked in I get the same reaction every day when I walk in. The whole hallway becomes quiet and all that there is, is whispering. My friends and I chatted a bit and then I realized that there was only 5 minutes till the bell rang so I raced to my locker. Right when I opened my locker a pair of hands covered my eyes and the person said

"Can you guess who I am?"

I just said "I don't want to go out with you Vivian; I already told you I have a girlfriend."

Then the voice said "Who's Vivian?"

I spun around to find a familiar face. Curly blond hair in a ponytail, stormy grey eyes and a face with no make-up, it was Annabeth, my girlfriend. I pulled her in to a hug and let go of her and asked "Why are you here, I thought that you moved to San Francisco with your dad?"

"Well I begged my dad to let me come here because I need to supervise the building on Mount Olympus (she put that in a whisper) and it's really hard to do that when you're half way across the country and I wanted to see you." Then I pulled her into a kiss and wrapped my arm around her waist. I didn't care what **the** people saw all I wanted to do was be with Annabeth, then the next second we were pulled apart from each other and I saw Vivian. She was wearing a ton of make-up on her face and looked as if she dumped her face in a bucket of make-up. She was wearing a crop top that was 2 sizes too small and really short shorts and I wouldn't be surprised if you could see her underwear. She was also wearing such high heels it looked as if she was tippy toeing. Then she yelled and looked at Annabeth and said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?"

Then I told her "Vivian I told you already I am not your boyfriend and I will never ever be your boyfriend."

Then she looked at me sweetly with a fake smile and said "Oh Percy dear, why have her (and she looked at Annabeth with a disgusted look on her face the turned back to me) when you can have me? Why settle for a dumb blond like her?"

Then I got really mad because nobody calls Annabeth a dumb blonde. The next moment I blacked out and saw that Annabeth had already slapped Vivian in the face hard and when I mean hard I mean Really hard that you can see the redness on her face. Vivian stood there shocked and I watched Vivian back away slowly. While she was backing away Annabeth was glaring at her with her stormy grey eyes and it was scary. I also noticed that the whole hallway was looking at us then Vivian ran away. I stared at Annabeth with shock, she had never did anything wrong in her life. Then she looked back at me and she looked proud of herself then she snapped me back in to reality. I asked what she had and she handed me her schedule thankfully I didn't have to decipher it because she had already written it down and it said:

 **MATH Rm-213**

 **9:00 - 10:00**

 **ENGLISH Rm-152**

 **10:05-11:05**

 **HISTORY Rm-119**

 **11:10 - 12:00  
**

 **LUNCH 12:00 - 1:00**

 **GREEK Rm-205**

 **1:00 - 1:30  
**

 **ELECTIVES(Ar** **chitecture** **) Rm-144**

 **1:35 - 2:00  
**

 **GYM**

 **2:05 - 3:00**

 **HOMEROOM Rm-105**

 **3:00 - 3:30**

 **DISMISSAL 3:30**

"Wow!"

"What?"

"We have the same schedule except for the electives, I have marine biology and you have architecture."

"Ok, so you can show me around and we can sit beside each other. Also, get your things Seaweed Brain the bell is about to ring." I quickly grabbed my things, grabbed her hand and guided her to our Math classroom. We found two seats beside each other and right when I sat down the bell rang and the teacher came out.

"Hello class, I will be taking attendance now. When I call your name please raise your hand Annabeth Chase (A bunch of other people) Percy Jackson, when I heard my name I raised mt hand then she called out the next name (more people) now..." When she finished attendance I tried to concentrate but, I couldn't. I wrote something down on a piece of paper (in Greek) and passed it to Annabeth when the teacher wasn't looking. I wrote _**This class is boring, I can't even read what she's writing down on the board.**_ She wrote back **_try to listen and I know I can't even read it. Stupid Dyslexia._** Then she passed it back to me and I read it. After that I tried to concentrate but, after a few minutes I dozed off. I was sleeping peacefuly when I felt someone tapping my shoulder lightly and whispered in my ear"Seaweed Brain get up we're going to be late for class."

I slowly woke up and found Annabth's face above mine. She grabbed my hand and dragged me off to English class, my step-dads classroom. We went to our lockers and dropped off our math things and grabbed our English things. When we got to the classroom we sat beside each other and started talking to each other until my step-dad came in and everyone immediately fell silent. He did the attendance and talked a bit then I dozed off again. I woke up 5 minutes before the bell and listened to the rest of the class, I grabbed my bag and belongings and started out the door when a hand hit my shoulder and pulled me back and I came face to face with one of the jocks, Ethan. In his other hand I caught a glimpse of another hand and blonde curly hair. It was Annabeth and she was brill held captive by him. Then he said "You better stay out of my way from this chick or we're going to have a fight."

"Look sorry dude but the chick you are holding captive right now is already my girlfriend." and I was trying so hard to hold my anger then Annabeth just turned and said to Ethan "Look can you please let go of me and my boyfriend now, or else I'll scream!" Imedietly he let go of both of our hands and glared at me and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. We walked back to there lockers silently and got our books and headed to History Class. As usual I fell asleep and Annabeth woke me back up at the end of the class. Then we headed back to the lockers and put away our books and then headed to the cafeteria for Lunch.

 **A/N:I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. If I don't Update in a long time it's because I have a lot of projects and I need to finish them. Anyways if you have any suggestions or ideas please comment and I will try to put it in the story. If I need to fix something feel free to comment. I am open to any comments.**


End file.
